She's mine
by moonlight64
Summary: A drug dealer who is attracted to Lisbon, Jane, Cho and Lisbon herself walk into an interrogating room... That can't turn out well... Guess who's the first to leave...? After all Jane arguing with the drug dealer is better than reality TV... ;) ** Jisbon (at the end!) ** Be patient!


Jane laid on his couch, pretending to sleep, when Lisbon stepped next to the couch.

" Jane, I know that you aren't sleeping… " She sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw that Lisbon looked pretty annoyed.

" Hey Lisbon… What's up? " He sat up groaning.

" C'mon, Cho's waiting for us at the interrogating room! " She said and turned around to head to said room. Jane jumped up and followed her like a lost puppy.

" Hey boss; Jane… " Said Cho as he opened the door for them. " He's difficult and his lawyer will be here soon. "

Lisbon rolled her eyes and sighed. " We'll just hurry. "

They sat down opposite to the young man, who had been caught while selling drugs.

" So, Mr. … Johnson. It looks like you're in trouble. " Said Lisbon and quickly flipped through the files.

" Who said I'm in trouble, baby? " He grinned. " And call me Greg… "

" Well, Mr. Johnson, I said you're in trouble since you sold drugs to a teenage girl. She's being interrogated in the next room. "

" Wow, wow, wow… Doesn't the statistics say that girls are into bad boys? " He still tried to flirt with her. While that, Jane just sat there and watched them in amusement. Cho did the same. Lisbon slowly got angry with the three of them, but managed to stay quiet.

" Yea, they do, but dear Lisbon here doesn't count. " Said Jane and earned an angry glare from Lisbon, and an amused one from the two other guys.

" Do you deny that you sold these drugs? " Asked Lisbon, staying completely professional.

" I don't say anything without my lawyer. " He answered. " But maybe we could skip all this stuff and just make a deal… "

" Which deal? " Asked Cho. He had kept quiet till now, since it wasn't exactly about business stuff. Also Jane sat straight at this suggestion. Heknew what was coming and he definitely didn't like it.

" I will tell you what you want to hear, when… " He made a pause which was meant to make it more mysterious but was just childish. " When you kiss me. "

Cho and Lisbon's faces were frozen in the typical 'you kidding me?!' position, while Jane couldn't decide if her should grin or be angry. He decided to mirror the other two's expression.

" You speechless, what? " Johnson grinned and playfully pulled up his eyebrows.

Lisbon had to resist the urgent need to punch this guy in the face. She'd have loved to, but unfortunately there was something called laws.

" That's an offer… " Muttered Jane under his breath and waited for Lisbon's reaction.

Short time later she stood up. " Cho, Jane you take over. "

Without another word he left the room.

" She's definitely attracted to me… " Said Johnson self-confident.

" Tell me, is there actually a real brain in your head or do you just have it to carry your hair around? " Asked Jane, completely serious.

" C'mon, buddy, you're just jealous that she likes me better. " He laughed.

Cho sat there, with his typical Cho expression, Cho position and Cho 'whatever it is you want to say, keep your mouth shut' look. " Can you do that later and concentrate on our topic? "

Both seemed to ignore him and started a staring contest. Sighing inwardly, Cho stood up and left the room. Should they fight about his boss if they wanted to; not his problem.

" I don't need to be jealous on someone who has no idea about how to treat women. " Said Jane icy, when Cho had closed the door.

" You're not her type anyway; too old, weak… " Teased the younger man.

" Why would that matter to me? " Asked Jane patiently.

" Because you want her as well… " Said Johnson pouting.

" No, I don't. She's my colleague and friend. Why would I 'want' her, in your words… " His voice was disparaging, but slow as if he was talking to a child. OK, actually he was talking to a giant kindergarten kid, but usually he wasn't much better. Just different.

" Well, there are many reasons… " He said arrogantly.

" For example:..? " Jane had a plan now. He'd get the confession and show him that nobody was allowed to talk like that about his Lisbon.

" She's damn hot when you forget about the ugly clothes… And who wouldn't want to have something to blackmail a cop? Could be useful! "

" You really have no idea what you're talking about, do you? " Said Jane quietly and smiled.

*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*

While that, Lisbon had angrily returned to her office. How could they dare to embarrass her like that?! She made a mental note to kill Jane later with bare hands. That would be fun…

After some more minutes, she remembered that she had wanted to ask Van Pelt if the teenage girl had told her and Rigsby anything useful. Sighing she got up from her chair and headed to the younger agent's desk. But nobody was there. Probably they wee still busy.

So she walked to the second interrogating room and nearly ran into Cho.

" What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Jane and Johnson? " She asked surprised.

" Well, I'm sure Jane will manage it on his own. " He said and headed in the opposite direction. Confused Lisbon decided that she would worry about Jane later and stepped into the room, surprised to find it empty. Where were Van Pelt and Rigsby?! Maybe in the kitchen… But it was empty as well. Sighing she decided that she should ask Cho and went to look for him. But he was gone as well. " Am I getting crazy or what?! " She said to herself and decided that it was time for a coffee break.

*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*

" Do you think this guy is right? " Asked Rigsby " Is Jane attracted to Lisbon? "

" C'mon, have you tomatoes on your eyes?! " Answered Van Pelt and continued sipping her coffee. They both sat in front of the one-way window and watched Jane arguing with Johnson.

Suddenly Cho opened the door. " Hey guys… Lisbon is looking for you! "

They both turned their heads to Cho and shot him angry glares. " PSSST! This is better than reality shows! " Said Rigsby and offered Cho a chair. Quietly he sat down and the three of them continued listening to the newest number one topic.

*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*

" You don't know to whom you're talking! " Johnson shouted angrily.

" Of course I know to whom I'm talking; Greg Johnson, the most disgusting clown I've seen in a long time. " He said grinning.

" Ooh, you shouldn't have said that… "

" Why not telling the truth? You're a drug dealer who has no idea about women. I'd call that disgusting clown. "

" I always get what I want, and right now I want your boss. Nothing else. " Greg leant back and obviously felt pretty cool with that.

" Well, I think she'd rather go with you if you'd have something to do with the drug thing… " Said Jane coldly.

" I thought she wouldn't like bad boys…? " Johnson was confused.

" Well, actually I laid. She does like them, even pretty much. "

" So I was right, she is attracted to me since I'm a drug dealer. " He said proudly.

'Wow, this guy really is as smart as a toast…' thought Jane and inwardly laughed, then said " Well, I doubt that she's interested in a small boy who can't even deal with drugs without getting caught… "

" Hey, I'm not just anyone! " He leaned closer to Jane. " Last week a guy couldn't pay; you know what I did? I shot him right into his head. Nobody fools me without being punished. "

Jane rolled his eyes and stood up. " Grace, Rigsby, Cho, you can stop listening now and do something useful. Arrest him; he's a dangerous murderer and drug dealer. "

" Wait, wait, wait… You said she liked bad guys and would arrest me! " Complained Johnson, obviously still not getting it.

" That was a lie, Greg. Lisbon is mine and only mine. Forget her. Or I swear I will break you every bone in your body before I kill you with my bare hands. " He was about to leave when he turned around once more. " Good luck. You'll need it. "

With that he left and let the three others arrest Johnson.

He went to the kitchen to make some tea, but stopped when he saw Lisbon sitting on his couch. On _his _couch. Smiling he walked over and sat down next to her. She had her eyes closed, but said " You got that confession then? "

" Yea… He's just too stupid… " Jane laughed.

" Did you talk about me? " She asked.

" Uhm… Yea… Actually all the time. " He watched her cheeks turn red.

" Oh, man… Did he still want to… you know. " She sighed.

" Yea… Sorry. But he will never talk to you again, I promise. " He smiled and laid his hand on hers. Surprised she opened her eyes and looked right at him. " What have you done? "

" Nothing! I just talked to him… "

" And what did you say? " She asked.

" Well, is that important now that we have the confession? "

" Yea, it is! And if you don't tell me what you said, I'll go and listen to the record. "

He interlaced their fingers before she could pull her hand away. " Well, it's… "

" Yea…? "

" Uhm, I said that… " He tried again, but stopped in the middle of the sentence.

" C'mon Jane! It's not that difficult! " She was surprised by her own patience.

" I told him that you're mine and if he'd dare to only look at you, I'd kill him. "

That was probably the only thing she never would've guessed. Stunned, with wide eyes she stared at him and thought about what to say, but nothing would enter her mind. So she just squeezed his hand a little tighter and smiled.

" You are not going to shout at me because I threatened him? " He was surprised when she shook her head.

After some time of silent staring, she found her voice again. " That's probably the sweetest thing anybody ever did for me, so why should I shout at you? "

" Well, I don't even know what I expected you to say… " He smiled.

" Thank you… " She smiled and gave him a quick hug, which turned out to be longer than expected. He couldn't let go so quickly; not this time. So he just pressed her close to his chest and smiled when she did the same.

*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*

When Van Pelt was about to walk to her desk again, she stopped and watched them hugging. It was an adorable scene, but still Jane-and-Lisbon-like. She turned around to find Rigsby standing behind her. " There you have your answer. Go make me a sandwich with the tomatoes. " She said and smiled when Rigsby looked confused. " Which tomatoes are you talking about?! "

*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*J&L*

" You sure about this? " She whispered.

" About what? " He smiled.

" About us… " She seemed nearly shy.

" Teresa, I've never been more secure about something, believe me. " She let her go and looked into her eyes.

" Promise that you won't hurt me… "

" How can you think I'd do that? " He looked hurt. " I'd rather kill myself than hurt you! "

" Good to know… " She sighed and smiled.

Suddenly he stopped smiling and looked at her serious. He leant loser until their foreheads touched. " I love you, Teresa… "

She closed her eyes and closed the last distance between them. The kiss felt like heaven with sugar on top; they were completely in their own world and didn't even notice Cho coming into the room " Get a room you two! "

They enjoyed all the great feelings, they had dreamed of over the years, and completely lost the feeling for time. After an eternity, they broke apart and smiled.

" So… Do you like bad boys? " He asked grinning.

" I love you, does that answer the question? "


End file.
